


Hold On

by apoplectic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Read if you bored, Read if you not bored lol, not finished, please don’t have a high expectation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: Oka so boom I didn’t finish this....its dany’s thoughts and a dragon fight ish...





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> so um I didn’t finish this and I don't think it's going to get it done anytime soon (especially before the new season) because I have to be an adult for my last semester of college... 😐 But I want to at least get my thoughts out 
> 
> if anyone Would like to add to this story or finish it let me know. It’s possibly unreadable...sorry. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how to tag sorry for weird tags. And I did this on my phone if it looks weird sorry.

The first time Dany was told about Viserion she went to her remaining children alone and screamed. Hidden from everyone because a Queen in the Great War can’t show weakness. And once again it was on her to make the impossible happen.

She and Jon had every advisor possible to look over their plan to bring an end to her child. She was ready, well that's what she told herself. But once she saw him mounted on her child, all she saw was blind rage. 

She tried to keep control, if not for herself but for Jon. She couldn’t fail him but once Viserion attacks her and Drogon, She was a goner. 

It started with Viserion coming from above, luckily for Drogon’s Reflexes, he couldn’t do any real damage. However, He caught Drogon’s tail and tossed them in the air. Not by much since Drogon was still a bigger dragon but enough where she couldn’t see the next attack. Viserion came in hitting hard from the side under Drogon’s left wing with his body. All the while throwing blue flames anywhere he can reach. Viserion might be smaller but he definitely had speed.

Dany knew she had to reposition her and Drogon if they want any chance at surviving. Which Drogon seem to understand before she can even say. And before she knew it, orange and red flames were hitting back with full force temporarily stopping Viserion’s Flames. Giving Drogon time to put some space between them. 

Flying hard and fast Drogon was able to focus on what was in front of them, while Dany focuses on the Night King from behind. His face was ever so stoic with no hint of anything but focus on her. At this moment she really wishes Jon was with her. 

But this what they planned, she in the sky and Jon on the ground and she’ll be damn if she fails him. Readying her self, she knew she had to go head to head with the Night King and she was ready. 

Before facing the biggest fight of her life all she can think of is the note she left with Tyrion for Jon. She knew they weren’t at their best personally but she needed him to know how she felt. Dany was always honest with her self she knew the chances of survival for her wasn’t great. But she’ll be damn if she let loose ends flying around after she was gone. And telling Jon how she felt was the biggest one. 

“Please Tyrion get that note to Jon.” She said in a small whisper.

It's time. Drogon was ready because as soon as the feeling hit, he looped around to face his brother. Dany had one goal, and one goal only, its to bring the Night King to the ground. If she has to die she will but he better be coming with her. And so soon as that thought passed the fight began. 

Obviously, this Night King didn’t care for her inner thoughts but that’s neither here or there. If she’s successful he wouldn’t care for much of anything real soon. 

As they charge for each other it seemed to take years until the collided with snapping jaws and she wishes she had a little more time. 

She always thought about this fight from outside looking in but now she wishes she took the time too actually thinking about it. The collision alone had her body shaking and moving. Its almost completely impossible to stay focus when Drogon is diving and turning suddenly, given her no choices in this fight. 

She hates this burden he has but they’re moving too fast and too sudden for her to think the best course of action.

After another collision, the Night King must have felt the same because he started pulling away but Drogon wasn’t having it. 

Viserion tried to turn to give chase but Drogon snapped just right taking a piece of Viserion’s neck pulling the dragon back. Drogon had just enough pressure not to snap his neck off but keeping the grip where there was nothing they could do but spin in the air. 

Dany was dizzy beyond belief but kept her grip tight because Drogon gave her some feeling that they will be landing. And she knew it wasn’t going to be on his feet. 

In no time they were descending really fast. Spinning and twisting, fire and blood. And Dany was ready, and she knew they were close to the ground because now she can hear yelling and fighting. And with one final spin, the dragons hit the ground on their sides. Sliding across a field, Drogon snapped Viserion’s neck off, which lead to the disconnect of both dragon’s grips.

Dany kept her grip for a while until the force pushed her forward hitting her head on Drogon. Before she knew it she was airborne, someone’s god must love her because she didn’t have far to fall. 

Still, shortfall, snow and all, the wind got knocked out of her. She was dizzy, cold, and blacking out every few seconds making it impossible for her to get up or even think. 

She thought she heard her name but it was hard to focus, to think, to hear. She wanted to get up..... she wanted Jon. 

She can’t tell if it's real or not but she can hear Jon calling her but she blacked out right when she rolled over. Well she thought she rolled over but the next time she opens her eyes she saw the sky and 

“Jon” she doesn’t know if she actually said his name or mouthed it. However, she does know he was crying and embracing her, tell her to hold on. 

She wishes she didn’t black out again but grateful to briefly wake up next to Drogon. Before sleep took her again she could hear grunts and steel against steel. She closed her eye happy to know she at least achieved her goal, now it's up to Jon to finish this and take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it has a beginning..middle and end but imma filler in so there are things and thoughts I wanted in but didn't get the time to make it good and not lazy. Oka time for me to get actual school work done lol ✌🏾


End file.
